Kahori Ute
Kahori Ute (カホリ・ウテ) is a Ghoul from the 6th Ward currently working for a Convenience Store as a High School student. Her alias is Nixe (ニクセ Nikuse). Appearance Ute is about 5’ tall and fairly skinny. She has a lean body figure that looks underweight for her age. Her hair is auburn coloured that only goes down to about her the middle of her back. With her mischievous character, Ute has vibrant light brown eyes. Normal apparel consists of blue knee-length shorts with a grey short-sleeved shirt. When she’s in disguise, Ute wears a brown caped cloak with a hood that ties around her neck with a blue ribbon. Her hood allows her to put her hair up in a ponytail to the back. Underneath the cloak, Ute wears a silver shirt with a collar and, along with it, a black leather skort. She has a mask that only shows below her nose and consists of patterns resembling that of water. Personality A ghoul with a childish and social demeanor. She lives on her own, relying on herself for ensured survival. While Ute is fully aware of there being other ghoul organizations, she tries not to involve herself as to keep low and out of the ’s detection. Her personality enables her to work with humans as both a student and store employee in the day while avoiding most suspicions. Although, being alone often at night, Ute can be paranoid with the thought that she could be killed any day by either Ghouls or the . There are times where she even considers having to make allies one day, if it’s deemed that necessary. Despite her reluctance to being in groups and, therefore, hunting on her own, Ute displays some respects to those she has killed… To an extent. History Powers and Abilities Combat: : Strengths: * Flexible/Mobile * Parkour Capabilities * Creative Planning : Weaknesses: * Basic hand-to-hand * Reliance upon her kagune (30 Minute Limit) * Force retreat from low energy Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: The Bikaku resembles a light, thin blue tail with a spearhead-like tip on the end. When walking, it occasionally drags behind her to almost 5’. Some can even call her a “water demon,” one of the reasonings behind her alias. Strengths: Her kagune makes ranged combat easy for her. She is capable of stabbing with her tail tip, being capable of holding small objects with it. The Bikaku can be used as if she were a monkey, letting her use it to increase mobility. Weaknesses: When traveling quickly, she can’t hold her own body weight for long with just the Bikaku alone. The closest she can get to carrying certain things (more specifically, anything larger than a handheld object) with her tail is by dragging. Due to its length, it can be exploited in combat by the opponent and it’s really unreliable when it comes to defensive combat. Mechanics: N/A Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Ute's Alias derives from a German creature called a "Nixe" (Male version being "Nix"), referring to their method of killing in mythology. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Bikakus